


Sorry, guys. No treats left...

by Tsuminoaru



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Corgis, charles' corgis loooove erik, erik is adored even though he doesn't have any treats left, me being silly and fangirling over yahtzee's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuminoaru/pseuds/Tsuminoaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>~Erik looking up at Charles~</i><br/>Erik: What can I say? I'm a dog person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, guys. No treats left...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anarchy In The U.K.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673552) by [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/pseuds/Yahtzee). 



> I just really really love this fic and couldn't resist drawing Erik with Charles' corgis... this is not from any particular part in the story, just me imagining something like this happening at some point during their relationship. (And Charles secretly worrying that his dogs might actually be starting to like his boyfriend more than their owner, hahaha)
> 
> (In case the author finds their way here:  
> @Yahtzee: I never left any comment to any of your works (shame on me!) - mainly because I just seem unable to form coherent sentences since all I want to do is sigh and fawn over your stories - but obviously I'm a fan of your writing and this is sort of my way to tell you that I hope you'll never stop writing (especially in the xmfc fandom, haha). Thank you so much for your wonderful fics and especially _Anarchy In The U.K._ , I love it so freaking much.)


End file.
